Anubis Wedding Diaries: Walfie
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: An insight to Alfie and Willow's wedding day. Future. For HOA One Shot Day. Please read and review!


**A/N: So HOA One Shot Day is basically over now, but unfortunately I couldn't get this posted earlier. Here is the Alfie and Willow edition of the Anubis Wedding Diaries! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A jittery hand reached into the fridge and pulled out a wine bottle, uncorked it and poured the contents into three wine glasses. It took one of the glasses by the stem and held it, as two more hands reached for the other two glasses.<p>

"Here's to my last hour of being a free man" Alfie Lewis raised his glass and clinked it to the glasses of his two groomsmen.

"Cheers to that" Jerome Clarke agreed and tipped the wine down his throat.

"So are you nervous?" Fabian Rutter asked the groom after sipping from his glass.

"Not really. I'm more excited" Alfie responded with a content expression. He could already picture his fiancé walking down the aisle and changing her last name to match his own.

"Yeah, once you see her all the nerves will disappear. It is honestly the best day of your life" Jerome commented, having already married the love of his life ten months ago. He and Joy had bought an apartment in London which they were comfortably living in.

"I hope it is. I just want to get it happening already" Alfie stated and took a seat at the kitchen table of his parent's house.

"Well we leave in half an hour, don't worry. How do you reckon things are going with the girls at the moment?" Fabian asked and also sat down at the table.

"They're probably running around like headless chooks, screaming 'Where's my bouquet?' or 'My hair is coming loose!'. Especially with Amber as a bridesmaid, it would be hectic" Jerome suggested and shook his head. Alfie and Fabian laughed at the thought of Willow and her bridesmaids going crazy while getting ready.

"Isn't it a little weird that your ex is a bridesmaid at your wedding?" Fabian questioned hesitantly.

"No, why would it be? Jerome had Mara as a bridesmaid, and it wasn't awkward. Willow loves Amber so much, she just had to be maid of honour. Besides, Amber's back with Mick now, and by the looks of things they're pretty serious" Alfie clarified and reached for a handful of almonds that were on the table. Fabian nodded, and as he looked up Alfie's parents walked in with the photographer. The men all got up and walked out to the front yard, ready for an exciting day ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The crunch of leaves was heard as the bridal party made their way through the large botanic gardens. The breeze was blowing gently and the afternoon sun was glistening, making the green scenery picturesque.

"I can't believe it. This is it! Squee!" Willow soon-to-be Lewis exclaimed in excitement. She clutched the arm of her father with one hand, and the other hand held her bright orange and pink bouquet of roses as her bridesmaids walked ahead of her. Amber Millington turned around and flashed her a smile, with her orange and gold sparkly bridesmaid dress swishing and glistening in the sunlight

"You're lucky, Alfie's a great guy" she said warmly. Willow nodded in agreement and smiled, thankful that the girl had agreed to be her bridesmaid even after their rocky history in high school. Amber was someone Willow had always admired, and to have her in the bridal party was an honour to Willow.

The party eventually came to a clearing where rows of white chairs with large orange bows tied around them were set up, and at the end of the rows stood a large floral archway. Beneath that archway stood the groom and the groomsmen.

The wedding march began and the guests all rose from their chairs. The flower girl and ring bearer, family friends of Willow's, lead the procession. Amber, as maid of honour, walked down next followed by Mara Jaffray. Finally, Willow and her father walked down the aisle together. Willow's strapless, chiffon gown fluttered in the breeze, as did the wisps of hair framing her face from her loose fishtail braid. Her green eyes lifted and found the one other pair of eyes that she wanted to see. A bright smile broke out on her face, as Alfie smiled widely at the sight of his beautiful fiancé.

She reached the end of the aisle, and her father kissed her cheek after lifting her veil. She joined hands with Alfie at the altar and turned to face the minister. The minister began the ceremony and Willow squeezed Alfie's hands excitedly. Soon it was time for the wedding vows, which Willow spoke with pure love and adoration. Alfie's was equally loving, and he added a joke or two in which got a few laughs from the guests. The couple exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them married.

Alfie leaned in and swept up his new wife in a big kiss full of love. They smiled when they pulled away as they heard their family and friends clapping from behind them. The bridesmaids and flower girl took handfuls of rose petals and showered the newlywed couple with them, to which the couple laughed and ran down the aisle to celebrate the beginning of an eternity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A loud chiming sounded through the orange-decorated reception hall as all the guests tapped on their glasses with butter knives. Jerome Clarke stood up from his seat at the bridal party table and signalled for silence. He cleared his throat and turned to his best friend.

"Alfie and Willow, it gives me great pleasure to see you two finally getting married. Alfie; my best friend since we were eleven years old, and now twelve years later here we are! We've been through a lot, shared many good times together, and that I am thankful for. I remember that time when we dressed up as zombies and scared the hell out of some of our housemates, and you got your foot stuck in a bucket. Victor sure gave us a lot of toothbrush duty for that" Jerome recited, as Alfie and the guests chuckled at the memory.

"I can't say enough how happy it makes me to know that you now have someone else to share more good times with when I can't be there. Willow, thank you for making my goofy best friend a happy man. I'm sure that your life together will bring lots of joy and many more memories to tell me about. Cheers!" Jerome finished and raised his glass to the couple, to which the guests followed. Alfie grinned and clapped his best friend on the back as he sat down, and then he straightened out his light grey suit jacket and bright orange tie to stand up and give his speech.

"Thank you, Jerome. Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate with us. It means so much to us that you could all be here. As I was a prankster in high school, I didn't really take much notice of the girls. I didn't really ponder love or the thought of spending the rest of your life with one person. I didn't know what love meant…until I met Willow" Alfie began and turned to his wife. Willow smiled and gazed into his eyes as he continued.

"Willow, it may have taken me a while to notice you, but once I did there was no turning back. I knew you were perfect for me, we had so much in common. You didn't mind having a little fun, and I admired your positivity and spiritual strength. Every time I'd look at you, an overwhelming emotion of happiness came over me. You make me feel complete, and there's no other girl I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I know that as my breakfast angel, we can take on anything. I love you" Alfie concluded and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. All their friends from Anubis chuckled at the mention of the breakfast angel, and the guests cheered and clapped at the end of Alfie's heartfelt speech. Jerome once again raised his glass to the happy couple, signalling for the rest of the guests to do the same.

The couple took to the dance floor after the speeches and danced together, happy to celebrate what would be an exciting adventure ahead of them with the company of the people they love most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't that cute? I hope you guys liked it! Sorry Amfie shippers...**

**Once again, this was based on a series of edits I did on my Instagram. If you would like to see the dresses, the setting, the cake and all that please go to my HOA Instagram account: anubisfandom5 **

**I will be back later with more couples! I'm thinking it will be Peddie next ;)**

**Oh, reviews would be awesome. If you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
